Our Last
by GrayscaleSwan
Summary: A wayward Cloud ninja finally gets to rendezvous with the woman who stole his heart.


**Grayscale Swan here and I started shipping Omoi and Ameyuri Ringo from Naruto. Now I know Ameyuri is dead so let's just say that this is an AU where she lived. I also wrote in first person, my first time so go easy on me. **

Our Last

I ran as quick as my feet could carry me, I could feel the salty air whip across my face with each hastened step. The smell of the ocean became more and more prominent, and acted as my guide for this trip. I was getting closer, closer to where I was supposed to meet her.

I was meeting Ameyuri Ringo, a bad apple from the Hidden Mist, I thought on several occasions before that this was a bad idea. Unfortunately I couldn't let this go, no matter how much I thought about it or how long my list of cons became I just couldn't stand her up.

"This girl is crazy." I whispered to myself while pulling the apple flavored lollipop out of my mouth.

The initially sweet and light tang of the candy instantly reminded me of her. I passed by the trees with the same desperate speed that I did the day we fought each other. As I hopped up on a branch I entered an impromptu daydream moment and my heart began to race like a hundred galloping horses. All noises from the wind were blocked out and my eyes stared straight ahead of me as I bounded from tree to tree. It was almost like I was there again, in that fight as the girl from the Bloody Mist threw bare lighting at my feet and I scrambled to get away.

I took a deep breath and saw that the thick forest was clearing, the pink and orange light from the setting sun made me squint a little but I couldn't help smiling. I thought to myself, _Finally, I get to see her again. I'm not sure what to expect from this girl._ I slowed myself to a brisk walk as my feet hit the weakening forest floor, when I emerged onto the loose sand I saw her.

She hadn't noticed me yet and all I could see of her was the back of her head. I stood there watching her long flowing red hair softly blowing in the sea breeze as she watched the waves. Frozen for a second I felt my heart skip a beat and my throat tense up like I was going to swallow my tongue. Each breath came to me like a quick motion I had to get her attention. After getting a hold of myself quickly a smile grew across my lips and I raised my hand as if I was waving to her while calling out.

"Ameyuri!" I yelled with a slight happiness in my voice.

I started to feel butterflies in my stomach as she turned to me. Her initial look of surprise immediately changed to a wide smile. It was like magic seeing her smile again, I began to walk to her and she started to walk to me. With each step she got closer and I started to remember and notice her softer features. Crooked teeth were always a turn off for me but her jagged teeth didn't bother me, the simply aligned points that she loved to show off with a smirk gave her a vicious grace, then and now. Her round face caught a bit of the sunlight, accenting her always rosy cheeks and soft honey skin tone with a vibrant light. I couldn't shake the dumb look on my face I was overcome by a compelling happiness that grew tenfold each second I looked at her.

"Omoi you're here!" She said to me with a slight rasp in her low voice.

Once we were finally face to face I felt a warmth rush into my face, I could finally be with her again. After looking at each other for a few seconds she held her arms out and reached forward to me. Enveloped in her weathered form I felt nothing other than to hug her back. Wrapped up in our embrace I took in a breath from my nose, she smelled earthy yet light like swampy grasses and rich soil. Almost involuntarily I rubbed her back in small circles, feeling so at peace as she gripped around me and rested her head on my shoulder. _I'm in love with this girl._ I thought to myself while letting my eyes slowly close.

I soon began to realize that she was no girl, she was a woman. I could feel her subtle curves and the slight roundness of her breasts as she pressed up against me. Her gentle breathing contrasted with my deep breaths and speeding heart.

"I see you've been taking care of yourself, cutie." She grinned while pulling her head back to look at me.

I felt my lip twitch slightly as I swallowed, I always loved her playful energy that simple nickname sent my heart a flutter. I gave her a shy smile back and pulled my arms down to my sides. A slight lightheadedness came over me as we separated, I was under her spell completely infatuated with her.

"Mhmm, I can say the same for you as well. I didn't think we would ever see each other, after what happened. I'm happy." I nodded my head then looked down hoping I hadn't brought up a bittersweet memory.

Her reaction was strange, a small sigh left her lips and she puffed out her cheeks. In a huffy manner she placed her petite hands on her broad hips, I felt like I had just gotten struck by lightning. Usually I would think much more about the things I say but it seemed as if I hadn't in this case. Her eyes, dark as ebony gazed upon me with seductive aggression forcing a shiver down my spine. I hoped she wouldn't scold me things, were going so well. But then the corners of her mouth turned upwards into a slight smile and she spoke in a charming tone.

"Omoi, get that lollipop out of your mouth. It'll just get in the way." And at that she grabbed a hold of the candy's thin stick and pulled it out of my mouth before tossing it in the sand without a second thought.

I didn't react, I simply looked at her, doe eyed I allowed her to do that with nothing to say about it. I felt something well up in my chest pushing against my lungs only speeding up my breathing, I knew it was coming from her. My whole body tensed up at her words and gorgeous presence, so many thoughts bounced around in my head as I tried to figure out what she meant. _It would get in the way of what? _I repeatedly thought unable to find something to say back, I couldn't deny I was literally captivated by her. Her bold acts were cute and alluring in fact the simple sight of her womanly brutality was a coup de coeur.

She sucked her teeth then held her arms out again, except she reached higher until her hands rested on my shoulders and her magnificent lips pressed against mine. Surprisingly enough she was gentle and slow, it amazed me how she could act and appear so harsh and switch to being so tender, I didn't protest I simply relaxed and let my hands lightly follow the form of her fit waist.

Within seconds it was over and she pulled away herself, as she looked at me she blinked tiredly with a warm smile.

"I'm happy we could meet again as well Omoi, but let's not waste this time. We have this one night to ourselves." Her voice was calm this time and fluid like a romantic tune from a skillful violinist.

"Of course, Ameyuri." I said back to her while impulsively laying a kiss just below her Kirigakure forehead protecter and taking her hand.

I couldn't have asked for a better day off, the two of us stayed on the beach the whole night completely in love. All good things come to an end however, the Mist shinobi planned on ending our passionate rendezvous at dawn. As the time approached she lifted her head from my chest quietly, she simply assumed I was asleep but I was faking. While pretending to be sleeping I was praying she wasn't going to leave me. Sadly I was asking for too much and through half lidded eyes I watched her bolt away disappearing in the horizon, that was the last I was ever going to see of her. I wanted so badly to reach out and get her to stay just for a few more hours, so I could feel her sleep against me for just a bit longer. But I knew I couldn't do that, it was true that she was a free spirit and we had our time together, parting was inevitable. It took me a few more minutes before I could bring myself to stand up and walk away from the beach that we spent the night.

As I left back for Kumogakure I felt like I left a piece of my heart on the beach, but then I thought about it. While reaching into my weapon bag I pulled out another one of my lollipops and started sucking on it while deep in thought. _Who am I kidding I didn't leave anything on the beach… Ameyuri stole that piece of my heart from me. _I thought while allowing myself to smile somberly and accepting the facts no matter how much it hurt.

I hung my head and once again realized the candy that I picked out was apple flavored.

**Thanks for reading, feedback is welcomed so leave a review if you wish.**


End file.
